Seeking Justice
by pixiegold
Summary: Harry decides that he wants to get rid of Riddle with or without the help of the adults and searches for a way to do it without having to kill him. Ron and Hermione help. See what he finds.
1. The Ritual

**Disclaimer:** Do I own the characters of Harry Potter and Co.? Are you kidding? I'm just playing with them. They are owned by Ms. Rowling.

**A/N:** This has been rolling around in my head for awhile and I have finally decided to put write it. I have having some writers block with Harry's Revenge, but I have not given up on it. Just stuck for the moment. Hope you like this one.

**Note:** In this version, Harry told both Ron and Hermione the entire prophesy at the end of fifth year so that they would know what he was up against. Both had pledged to help Harry defeat Voldemort. They didn't think that he needed to do it alone.

**The Ritual**

Harry was standing in a small clearing just inside the Forbidden Forest. He was preparing for a ritual that he hoped would rid the world of Voldemort once and for all. It was called the _Ritual of Judgment_. The summoner, himself, would request that judgment be passed by magic on a specific person, Voldemort. The catch was if the "judge" found the summoner's case lacking, than they would have to pay a price of the judges choosing.

He had enlisted the help of his friends Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny, or the Ministry six as some were calling them now. The ritual required at least four people to carry it out, but implied that more was better. While Harry and his friends were preparing the field with Runes and stones placed in specific locations, Harry thought back to how he discovered the ritual.

_**Flashback**__:_

Harry was sitting in his room on the fourth floor of the Black Family Manor doing some serious thinking. He knew that he was the one that had to face and defeat Voldemort, but the adults seemed determined to keep him in the dark, even after what happed last year. He was sick of it. He decided it was time to start looking for a way to get rid of Riddle on his own since the adults weren't going to be of any help. He got up with determination and headed for the library. He tapped on Hermione's door on his way.

"Come in." He heard.

He poked his head in her door. "I'm headed to the library to start looking for ways to defeat Riddle. Do you want to help?" He quirked an eyebrow at her in a silent question.

She bit he lower lip in thought. "You know, Mrs. Weasley isn't going to like that we are going into the library. She thinks that we are too young and the books are too dark."

Harry opened the door some more and leaned against the frame as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I know, but I don't care. We know the prophesy; it is clear that I am the one that has to defeat Riddle in the end, not the 'adults'." Harry made air quotes around the word _adults_. "Besides, I asked Remus to remove the really nasty, cursed books while I was at Dursley prison." He scowled as he said that. "So there is nothing that will harm us in the library." He stood up to leave. "One last thing everyone needs to realize. This is _**my**_ house, and that is _**my**_ library, therefore no one is going to tell me that I can't use it. So are you coming or not?" Again the quirked eyebrow.

Hermione stood up. "You bet I'm coming. I told you that I would always be here to help you anyway that I could when you told Ron and I about the prophesy, and I meant it," she said firmly as she walked to the door. Harry held the door for her, and they walked to the library together.

When they arrived at the door, they found it locked and warded. Harry scowled as he shook his head. He stepped back and spoke. "I, Harry James Potter, the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, claim this house and all that is within it." Both students could feel the change in the magic of the house. "I hereby order the wards allow only myself, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Ginerva Weasley into the library. The remaining wards and defenses on the house will remain the way that they have been set up." The house seemed to vibrate and then settle. Harry could feel the wards on the house now, where before, he could not. He was vaguely surprised at how strong they were.

Before the teens could enter the library an irate Molly Weasley could be seen descending on them. "What do you two think you are doing, hmm? This library is off limits to you children."

Harry turned to look at Mrs. Weasley calmly. "Mrs. Weasley, I mean no disrespect, but need I remind you that this is _**my**_ house, therefore this is _**my**_ library. Secondly, Hermione and I are not little children, haven't been for awhile. We are both responsible and relatively mature, last year withstanding." Mrs. Weasley made to interrupt, but Harry held up his hand. "I am perfectly capable of making rational decisions when I have _**all**_ of the information available, and people are not hiding things that pertain to _**me**_." He pointed to himself. "You may think that I should not be involved, however, I have been involved in this war since Voldemort," he paused for the inevitable flinching, "killed my parents. You may choose to try and keep your children in the dark, which I believe is foolish. Voldemort will kill you whether you are an adult or a baby. Getting back to the subject at hand, you can try and keep your children ignorant, however, need I remind you, that neither Hermione, nor I are _**your**_ children; therefore you have no say about where we go in _**my**_ house. Third, you are a guest in _**my**_ house, and I would appreciate if you would remember that fact."

Mrs. Weasley stood there gaping for a minute before she recovered. Her face had turned red. "You may not be mine, but I am responsible for you and you will follow the rules that I have set forth. There will be no arguments about it."

By now, they had attracted the twins, Mad Eye Moody, Remus, Ginny, and Ron. Harry was now annoyed and his voice showed it. "Mrs. Weasley, you do _**not**_ have the right to make the rules in _**my**_ house. You have the right to make the rules in _**your **_house. Since you seem to have problems with this, maybe you and your family should go back to the Burrow. Hermione and I will be perfectly fine living here on our own. Remus lives here as well, so we will not be alone."

The twins looked gleeful. Very few people had the nerve to stand up to their mother. Ron and Ginny were in shock. Mad Eye was impassive, though Harry thought he detected some humor. Remus definitely had a glint of humor in his eyes, he had always thought she was a little too controlling and was going to find that she was not going to get her way. He knew Harry was not going to be controlled anymore, and Molly was about to find that out the hard way.

Molly had built up a full head of steam by now and let go. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT. AFTER OUR FAMILY TOOK YOU IN AND TREATED YOU AS ONE OF OUR OWN. NOW YOU ARE GOING TO TRY AND KICK US OUT? ALBUS WILL NOT ALLOW IT..."

Before she could continue Harry had had enough. The air crackled with his magic. "**SILENCE!!!**" Harry had never raised his voice to Mrs. Weasely, and because he was angry, he didn't need the sonorous charm to be heard over Molly Weasley, his magic amplified his voice nicely. She stopped in shock, gaping like a fish; nobody interrupted her when she was in one of her rants. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down or he would say something he regretted. "Yes, you and your family did treat me as one of your own, and I will be forever grateful for that, since I had never been accepted at the Dursleys. But I really don't think that you want to start adding up debts do you? Especially life debts?" Molly paled as she clamped her mouth shut. "You and your family are welcome to stay here as long as you realize that I will not be controlled, I am not a child, and that this war affects us as well as it does the adults. Now I am going to into the library and begin what I had planned on doing before I was so rudely interrupted." He turned around and entered the library with Hermione on his heels. Everyone else in the hall was shocked with the exception of Remus and Mad Eye. They had seen both James and Lily in a temper before and knew that Harry would have inherited one or both of their tempers. Though they were impressed; Harry had effectively cut Mrs. Weasley off at the knees. Nobody had ever done that before that they had ever seen.

After Ron recovered from his shock, he looked at his mother. "You know Mum you are really lucky you didn't make him _**really**_ mad." Everybody looked at him. "Well, don't you remember, he blew up his aunt before our third year when she made him really mad. Course, she insulted his parents." He decided to join his friends; he knew that they would be trying to find ways to end the war.

_**End Flashback**_

Harry smirked to himself. Mrs. Weasley had left them alone after that episode. Not even Dumbledore came to reason with him. He guessed the old man was trying to get on his good side. Harry snorted, like that was going to happen. Not after he had learned about the sealed will, stolen money and other issues that the goblins were investigating for him.

Harry couldn't remember how many books they had looked through before Harry had found the book that contained this ritual. Once he did, he researched it some more with Hermione's help before he considered using it. They decided that this was the best option. Both realized that Harry didn't want to kill anyone if he could help it, and this would be defeating Voldemort with his own hand since he would be leading the ritual.

The field was ready. Now they had to prepare themselves, Runes would have to be painted on their chests, backs arms and foreheads.

Harry had raised a barrier so that the girls could prepare on one side in privacy and the boys could prepare on the other side. Fortunately, they could wear their shirts for the actual ritual. The runes had required a specially prepared paint, which would be applied with a wand rather than a stick or paint brush. Once the boys were finished Harry spoke. "Are you girls ready?" He heard several "Yeses."

Harry waved his wand and removed the barrier. "Now, does everyone remember where they are supposed to stand?" The others nodded and moved into place as did Harry. Harry stood at the north, Hermione at the south, the others formed a circle with Ron opposite of Luna and Neville opposite of Ginny. "Good. Now, is everyone ready?" They nodded. "Any second thoughts?" The others shook their heads with conviction. Harry smiled. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road then."

Harry raised his arms and the others bowed.

Harry began to chant. As he chanted, the other five bowed at the end of each line.

"Themis hear our call."

"Themis answer our plea."

"Themis come forth to bring judgment for those who have been silenced forever."

"Themis we are looking for justice that only you can give."

"Themis we need your help to find peace."

All six bowed when he finished this line.

As Harry had begun the second line of the chant; the wind began to blow in the clearing. As the chant continued, the wind blew harder. By the time he finished, the wind was whipping around the clearing, tearing at their clothing. It started to swirl like a small whirlwind the center of the quartet until it coalesced into what appeared to be a woman. She wasn't transparent, but it was evident that she was not solid either. She had substance, but was not completely solid.

She slowly turned in a circle looking at the teens. She stopped as she faced Harry. "I am Themis and you have called me here. Please tell me why someone so young is looking for judgment."

Harry bowed. "I am Harry James Potter and these are my friends." He pointed to each teen as he introduced them. "This is Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. We have come to you to ask for judgment against Thomas Marvolo Riddle, who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He is a self-styled dark lord who is responsible for the deaths and/or serious injuries of thousands of magical and non-magical alike, either directly, or through his followers. He justifies his actions by preaching that only those who are pure of blood should be allowed to practice magic. His followers are those who are what the wizarding community considers purebloods. Those that he and his followers attack are either muggle-born witches and wizards, 'blood-traitors', who do not follow the pureblood rhetoric, or non-magial people. "

Harry paused for a moment in thought. He continued. "You asked why someone so young called you. I have told you why Riddle needs judgment, now here is why I and my friends have called you. I have been prophesied to be the one to stop Riddle, one cannot live while the other survives, is the basics of the prophesy. Now, you may be thinking that I'm trying to pass off my responsibility to you, but I'm not. I don't think that I can kill anyone, secondly, I think that Riddle should be judged and that he should face _**true**_ justice, not just the end of my wand. I am not the only person that he has harmed. You see, he killed my parents in an attempt to prevent the prophesy from coming to pass. Unfortunately for him, it backfired and the prophesy was put into play when I temporarily vanquished him. One of his followers is also responsible for the death of my godfather. The others in this circle are also affected by Riddle in one way or another." He pointed to Ron and Ginny. "The Weasley family is considered blood-traitors because though they are pure-bloods, they do not believe in the pureblood dogma. They believe that ability, not blood, makes a talented witch or wizard. Also, their mother's brothers were killed in the last war with Riddle before I temporarily vanquished him." He pointed to Hermione. "Hermione is a muggle-born witch. She is the brightest witch in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but the purebloods call her Mudblood, and other awful names because her parents are not magical. They consider her less than human simply because she cannot trace her magical blood back generations." He pointed to Neville. "Neville's parents were tortured into insanity by three of Riddle's followers. He was the other boy who could have fulfilled the prophesy if Riddle had not attacked me first. Also, his family has always fought for the Light, and against Riddle and dark lords like him. So, he and his family would be a target anyway. Last, but not least, we have Luna. She is brilliant, but considered odd, or loony by many because of her beliefs. She also does what is right versus what is easy. This makes her a target of people like Riddle. She has been my friend, and followed me into danger simply because she is my friend. This would make her a target of a madman."

He paused again then bowed. "I hope that you consider our plea for justice. The adults around us don't seem to want to help, or are too afraid of Riddle, or are too enamored of Dumbledore and will follow him blindly to be of any real help. All the six of us want is Riddle gone, and peace in our world. We realize that we will have to work for that peace, because Riddle had plenty of fertile ground to work with, but we are willing to do that part ourselves." Harry bowed again and waited for Themis to speak.

Themis looked pensively at Harry. "May I see your memories Mr. Potter? It will help me make a decision before I bring Mr. Riddle here." She looked at the others. "Actually, I would like to see all of your memories, if you have no objections."

Harry bowed his head in acceptance. "If that is what you require, than I have no objections." The others quickly agreed as well.

Themis raised her hand palm facing Harry; it started to glow gently. Harry could feel a slight tingling sensation in his head. He had been half expecting the bludgeoning that Snape put him through during his Occlumency "lessons". This was nothing like that. He did relive all of his memories of his encounters with Riddle; but this search was gentle and if he could put a word to it, kind. He relived his time with the Dursleys; the punishments, "Harry hunting", the friendless childhood. He relived his Hogwarts years and all of his adventures with his friends. She seemed to pay particular attention to his conversations with Dumbledore and the abuse he suffered at the hands of Snape. She saw what happened at the Department of Mysteries and how Sirius had died and what he had tried to do to Bellatrix. She also felt his shame afterwards. She saw his visit to Gringotts Bank when he discovered many of Dumbledore's lies and theft of his money. When she was finished her hand stopped glowing and she lowered it. During the process of viewing Harrys' memories, she had been pensive, now she appeared to be angry..

She turned to face Ron when she had finished viewing Harry's memories and repeated the process. She did this with all of them until she had viewed Luna's memories. After Luna, Themis' expression was one of fury. "All of you have been sorely mistreated by those in this school and in your society. You were right to call for me, Mr. Potter. I will help you, your cause is just. There are those in your position, who would be seeking vengeance, yet you have chosen justice; not only for yourself, but for all of those whose voices that have been silenced forever. You have surrounded yourself with some dedicated friends, I applaud you." She looked at Harrys' friends. "Please move so that you are standing next to Mr. Potter. You no longer need to be standing in the ritual circle. I would like you to be facing Thomas Riddle when he receives my judgment." She noted that a couple of them were a little nervous at the prospect of Riddle being brought here. "Have no fear; Thomas Riddle cannot harm you while I am here."

Once they had been reassured, the teens quickly did as instructed. Soon they were lined up in this order: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. Once Themis was satisfied with the teen's line she turned so that she was facing away from them. She raised her arms towards the sky. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, I call you forth so that you may be judged." Her hands started to glow brighter and brighter. As the glow brightened, the wind began to blow and swirl in the small clearing with increasing speed and volume. In the center of the swirling wind, the teens could see a figure begin to emerge until the wind stopped and they could clearly see who was standing there.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle had arrived.

**A/N**: I know. I'm so mean to make you wait for another chapter.

I would like to thank my beta harryhermionerw, she has been terrific as always.

**Note**: Themis is the Greek for the Goddess of Justice. The Latin for justice was just too awkward, and I felt that magic could use the same name. After all, there have been many references in the Harry Potter universe that "muggle" fantasies are based in "wizard" fact.


	2. Judgment

**Disclaimer:** Do I own the characters of Harry Potter and Co.? Are you kidding? I'm just playing with them. They are owned by Ms. Rowling.

_**Previously**__:_

_Once they had been reassured, the teens quickly did as instructed. Soon they were lined up in this order: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. Once Themis was satisfied with the teen's line she turned so that she was facing away from them. She raised her arms towards the sky. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle, I call you forth so that you may be judged." Her hands started to glow brighter and brighter. As the glow brightened, the wind began to blow and swirl in the small clearing with increasing speed and volume. In the center of the swirling wind, the teens could see a figure begin to emerge until the wind stopped and they could clearly see who was standing there._

_Thomas Marvolo Riddle had arrived._

**Judgment**

Riddle looked around the clearing, trying to figure out how he got there. Then he spotted Harry. "POTTER! How dare you disturb me! I will teach you to mess with Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time!" He pulled his wand, pointed it at Harry, but nothing happened. Meanwhile, Harry's friends had flinched when they saw Voldemort pull his wand. "What is the meaning of this? What have you done?" He noticed Themis finally. "Who are you?"

Themis spoke. "I am Themis. Some call me the Goddess of Justice. Some just call me Justice. The only thing Harry Potter and his friends did was ask for justice." She pointed at Voldemort. "Harry Potter asked that I pass judgment on you Thomas Marvolo Riddle---"

Voldemort interrupted. "Do _**not**_ call me that name. I am Lord Voldemort!" Before he could continue his usual tirade, he was silenced. His mouth continued to move, but no sound emerged. He stopped with a horrified look on his face. No one had been able to silence him since he had attended Hogwarts!

Themis continued undaunted. "I am here to pass judgment for your many crimes against Mr. Potter personally and against both the muggle and magical world. I have viewed Mr. Potter's memories, as well as his friends and am satisfied that you have committed the crimes that he has accused you of this night. I will need to view your memories in order to decide on a just punishment for you."

Voldemort would have paled if he could have. He tried to Apparate, but was unable too. He tried his emergency Portkey, but that didn't work either. He began to panic and attempted to curse Themis and the teens. But nothing he did worked. He felt her enter is mind despite his Occlumency barriers that had kept even Dumbledore out. He could see his life pass him by, all of his misdeeds, murders, tortures, and rapes; whether done personally, or ordered to be carried out by the Death Eaters. They finally stopped. He looked at Themis and saw his doom. She looked beyond furious, if that was possible. He suddenly found himself bound in thick ropes and his wand was floating into her hand as she paced back and forth. Evidently, she was trying to decide on his punishment.

She stopped and looked at him. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle I hereby find you guilty of multiple crimes against humanity. These crimes include; rape, torture, murder, and ordering others to carry out these same crimes in order for you to rise in power and create fear. You have no compassion, humanity or love left within your being. I have decided your fate. Before I viewed your memories I had been considering removing your magic and forcing you to live as a Muggle in a Muggle prison." Riddle appeared to scream in denial at this, but the teens weren't entirely sure because he was still silenced. "However, I have decided that you shall be placed in limbo for eternity with the representations of the people you are responsible for harming in any fashion; whether directly or indirectly. They will be as real to you as these six teenagers who are standing here. They will be able to speak to you, touch you and torment you. You however, will be unable to retaliate in any fashion. The only way out of this limbo is if you truly repent of your many transgressions and change your ways Mr. Riddle. I, however, find that very unlikely. Any last words before you go?" She removed the silencing charm.

"Potter, my Death Eaters will get you for this. Mark my words!" He vanished as he continued to scream about vengeance and other such nonsense. The teens relaxed when he had disappeared.

Themis turned to look at the teens with a slight smile. "Now, let us continue on our quest for justice shall we?"

The six teens looked shocked. When Harry had recovered somewhat; he spoke with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't mean any disrespect, but what do you mean continue with our quest for justice? We called you here for Riddle. According to our research, a summoner may have only one request."

Themis laughed gently. "Normally you are quite correct Mr. Potter. However, you have been poorly treated, all for the sake of a prophesy. Others wished to use you to their own ends, or they simply abused you. I am not going to pass judgment on all of those who have wronged you, just two people. Albus Dumbledore, who you believe, and I agree, has controlled your life with no regard for your happiness or comfort. As well as Severus Snape, who tormented you for no other reason than you reminded him of your father."

Harry was flabbergasted at this gesture by Themis. He bowed. "I would be most grateful for justice to be meted out to both of them. Snape was able to get out of going to Azkaban after the last war thanks to Dumbledore, because Dumbledore claimed Snape became a spy. Dumbledore is very powerful in the wizarding government, and would be very difficult to charge with the things that I know he has done."

Themis nodded knowingly. She had realized this as she had viewed Harry's memories. He was correct; this would be the first time she ever gave a summoner more than one judgment. However, she had been appalled at how Harry had been treated throughout his life, and as the Goddess of Justice, she could not let the guilty get away with their crimes, even if it went against her usual rules. Themis looked at Harry and the others. "Prepare yourselves; I shall call both, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape, at the same time. Remember, that they can do nothing to you here. And, if you like, you may speak at this hearing."

She raised her hands and just as Riddle was summoned, Dumbledore and Snape were brought to the clearing. They both looked around in confusion until they spotted Harry. Snape spoke irately, before Dumbledore could. "Potter! What is the meaning of this? How did we get here? Did you use Dark Arts? That must be it! I will have you expelled this time!"

Before he continued with his rant, Dumbledore placed his arm on Snape's shoulder to silence him. "Now Severus, I'm sure that Harry has a perfectly simple explanation for this, one that does not involve Dark Arts." Dumbledore said this calmly, but one could tell that he was concerned with the circumstances as well. "So, Harry, my boy, would you care to tell us what this is all about?"

Harry smiled. "Of course, I will Headmaster. You see, we," indicating his friends, "decided to find a way to rid the world of Voldemort."

Snape interrupted Harry. "How many times to I have to tell you do _**not**_ say his _**name**_!"

Harry shrugged and continued. "I found a ritual that would help. It is called the Ritual of Justice." Here Dumbledore gasped, and paled. "I see you have heard of it Headmaster. Hermione, Ron and I did some further research on the ritual and what it would entail before we decided that it would suit our needs. You see, I really didn't want to kill _Riddle_." Harry smirked at Snape. "Nor did I want to risk being killed by him. I did want him stopped and would have faced him if I had to, but I figured that there had to be a way to stop him without risking not only myself but my friends. See, I knew that they would not let me face him alone, and I am not willing to sacrifice their lives if I can help it. I realize that this is their fight too, I'm not an imbecile, but if there was another way, why not look for it? And we found it. So here we are." Harry smiled. "Voldemort is gone. He has been consigned to his own kind of hell." His smile faded. "Now you may be wondering why you two are here. I think that I will let Themis tell you, since she is the one who decided that you should face her." Harry turned to Themis. "Let me introduce the Goddess of Justice herself, Themis."

Both Dumbledore and Snape paled; though the teens were surprised that Snape could pale any further than his already sallow complexion. Actually, his skin looked rather translucent, with a very sickly looking quality to it.

Themis looked at the two men before her with some anger. "I have viewed Mr. Potter's memories and found that each of you have behaved in a deplorable manor towards Mr. Potter. Albus Dumbledore, you are responsible for manipulating his life so that he grew up not only unloved, but abused and neglected. You allowed him to face many dangers in your school, and for the Dark Lord Voldemort to be resurrected in order for your plans for be fulfilled. Severus Snape, you have bullied and abused not only Mr. Potter, but many other students who did not belong to Slytherin house. I will view your memories so that I may pronounce judgment against you."

Before she could proceed Dumbledore spoke. "Everything that I did, I did for the Greater Good. It was an unfortunate necessity that I undertook, but in order for Voldemort to be defeated, Harry had to be prepared." Harry snorted when he heard this. "I'm sorry that you feel that what I have done was unnecessary my boy, but I assure you that it was."

Harry scowled at Dumbledore. "Feel that it was unnecessary? It was unnecessary! Didn't you hear what I said earlier? Voldemort is gone. There was no great confrontation, no battle, no need for me to go through all of the things that you put me through!" By this point Harry was yelling. Hermione grabbed his hand as well as started to rub his back with her other hand hoping to calm Harry down.

Themis spoke. "There will be no more talking. Both of you gentlemen have now been silenced so that you cannot upset Mr. Potter or his friends again." She turned to look at Harry. "My apologies Mr. Potter; for not silencing him before he had a chance to upset you. I did not expect him to say what he did."

Harry had calmed by now. "Your apology is appreciated, but unnecessary. The old man will always think that he knows what is best for everyone. I think it comes from being practically worshiped since he defeated Grindelwald."

Themis nodded and turned back so that she could finish what she had started. First she viewed Dumbledore's memories. She appeared to be angry when she finished. Next it was Snape's turn. By the time she had finished with him she was livid.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are guilty of stealing from Mr. Potter. Allowing Sirius Black to remain in Azkaban, even though you knew, and could prove; that he was innocent." Harry drew in a sharp breath. She continued. "You placed him with his relatives against his parents will, allowing him to stay in an abusive environment, even when you knew _**exactly**_ how he was treated there." Hermione gasped in horror at that. She had known it was bad, but not that bad. Themis continued. "You orchestrated his little adventures at school in order to test him. You bound his magic." All six teens gasped at that. She turned to them. "I will fix that before we leave, don't worry. You even orchestrated his last year, and were glad when his godfather died so that he would stop trying to interfere with Harry's placement." At this point Hermione and Ron had to hold Harry back to keep him from attacking Dumbledore. Themis turned to look at Harry. "I am sorry Mr. Potter that you had to find out this way. He will be punished, please be assured of that." Harry took several deep breaths to try and calm down. Finally he had himself together. She turned back to Dumbledore. "There is more, but it really does not concern those standing here this evening. You are a very foolish old man to keep a written record of all of your deeds." Dumbledore turned grey. "This record has now appeared on Amelia Bone's desk with a note detailing where to find further evidence against you. You will be forced to face the Wizegamont and be tried for your crimes. You will be unable to run. Your phoenix will not help you." Fawkes appeared in the clearing at that moment. "One of your crimes is against this magnificent being. You tied it you with illegal compulsion charms. That will also appear on the charges against you."

Before she could continue, Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder. They began to glow a fire red. "My, my, I believe that Fawkes has found his true companion."

Once Harry and Fawkes stopped glowing, Harry looked up at Fawkes with a huge smile. "Thank you for the honor, Fawkes. I just hope that Hedwig doesn't get jealous." He and his friends laughed. Harry turned back to Themis. "Fawkes is very grateful to you for freeing him." Harry bowed.

Themis returned the bow. "You are most welcome, Fawkes." She turned back to Dumbledore. "One last thing before I move on to Snape. Your wand if you please." As she spoke, Dumbledore's wand floated out of its pocket, and before he could grab it, Themis had it in her hand. She turned and handed it to Harry. "This wand is now yours Mr. Potter. It will work well for you. I know that you already have a wand, but having a second wand never hurts." As she was giving the wand to Harry, you could see Dumbledore screaming at them. The teens were glad that they could not hear him. "When we are finished, I will deliver you to Madame Bones." Dumbledore was quickly bound in ropes.

Themis turned to Snape. "Now it's time to judge you, Severus Snape. You are a despicable excuse for a human being. You blame everyone else but yourself for your problems. You were bullied, you become a bully. You are single handedly responsible for many students avoiding careers that require potions because they did not want to continue to be subjected to you! The acts that you performed as a Death Eater are beyond comprehension." She turned to Dumbledore. "Despite what you thought Dumbledore, he was not truly reformed. He was not loyal to you. He despises muggle-borns, and half-bloods. He believes in the pureblood rhetoric. He just did not want to serve a madman." Dumbledore looked shocked at this news. The teens shook their heads. _What an arrogant idiot Harry thought._

She turned back to Snape. "Now, let us get to your punishment. I had considered this for Thomas Riddle, but I think that this will suit you much better. I will remove your magic, making you a muggle. You will serve your time for your various crimes in a muggle prison. You will be unable to speak about the wizarding world, but you will remember it." The teens could see the horrified look on Snape's face, and then he began to scream what they figured were threats of all sorts. He tried to move towards Themis only to find that he couldn't move. Themis waved her hands at him. The teens could see the magic being drained from Snape. It looked like a transparent silver rope flowing from his body to Themis. He struggled, but it was no use, it continued until it looked like a string, and then it stopped altogether. Snape slumped defeated. "Now, you will be sent directly to a Muggle prison. The paperwork will already exist for your crimes, and how long you have been and will be there. The memories will also exist for both you and the people there. You will never see the outside of the Muggle prison Severus Snape." With that, he vanished. Once Snape vanished, so did Dumbledore.

Themis turned to the teens. "Do not worry. A letter will appear on Amelia Bone's desk explaining what happened to Snape." She smiled at the teens. "When you return, you will also find evidence that will help you to convict some of the other death eaters. This will help you to bring about the peace that you are willing to work towards."

"Now, Mr. Potter, for your bound powers, let's take care of that. Please step forward." Harry did as instructed, as Fawkes flew off his shoulder to a tree branch. Themis touched him on his head. Harry felt like chains were being unwrapped from within his body. When she removed her hand he fell to his knees, feeling a little lightheaded. Hermione and Ron rushed forward to help him. "How do you feel now Mr. Potter?"

After Harry was standing, he thought for a moment. "I feel like chains have been removed and that my power is freer, if that makes sense."

Themis and the others smiled. "It does Mr. Potter. I suggest that you practice with you new power levels. You will be an even more powerful wizard than you were."

He smiled ruefully. "Ah, another thing to set me apart from the masses." Hermione slapped him lightly on the arm. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, shesh. I'm glad that the block has been removed. I also intend to find out why Poppy didn't do anything about it my first year."

Themis nodded at Harry. "Well, it is time for me to go. Good luck to all of you." She then started to fade away, before stopping. "One last thing before I go. This is for Mr. Longbottom. All three Lestranges have been returned to Azkaban, and they will not be able to escape again. I have removed their magic, so that they are merely Squibs now."

Neville nearly collapsed at this news. The others rushed to help support him. Once the news had sunk in, he stood straight, and bowed deeply to her. "On behalf of the Longbottom family, I thank you." He straightened. "As for myself, I will always be grateful for what you have done. Thank you."

Themis smiled. "You are most welcome Mr. Longbottom. Like Mr. Potter, you have lived a difficult life. I hope that this will give you a measure of peace." With that, she disappeared.

The six teens looked at each other, not quite sure what to do with themselves now that it was finished. Ron smiled, and then started to laugh with relief, and some joy. Soon the others joined him. Before long they were sitting on the grass because they were laughing so hard they couldn't stand up anymore. Tears were streaming down their faces. They would try and stop, but one look at each other and the cycle would start again. Finally, the laugher began to wane, and die down completely. Their faces were wet, their cheeks hurt from the smiling, and their sides hurt from laughing.

Harry spoke. "It's finally over. I can live my life the way I choose." Fawkes let out an affirmative trill from a tree branch. "No more Dursleys! YES!" He pumped his fist in the air.

Hermione agreed smiling. "You're right Harry. You can decide what you want to do and where you want to go."

Ron sat up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

While laughing, Harry picked up some leaves and threw them at Ron. "You and your stomach. Is that all you can think of at a time like this?"

Ron brushed the leaves off his shirt with as much dignity as he could muster. "Well, I was too nervous to eat before we came out here to do the ritual, so now I'm hungry," he whined. Everyone laughed.

Harry stood up, offered his hand to Hermione who accepted. "Alright, Ron. Let's head back and get something to eat. We'll probably have to go to the kitchens. It's a good excuse to see Dobby. Haven't seen the little guy for awhile. Maybe he and Winky would like to work for me, and they could clean up Grimmauld Place." The others stood up as Harry was talking. Fawkes flew from his perch on the branch to Harry's shoulder.

"That's a good idea Harry. I think that Dobby would love to work for you. I think that it would be good for Winky too." Said Hermione as the six friends began to walk towards the school.

Their conversation continued as they went towards their unknown future.

**THE END**

**A/N**: I would like to thank my beta harryhermionerw, she has been terrific as always.

**Note:** I know that I really could have continued the conversation, but the whole purpose of this story was the ritual, and judgment. Not the future of the characters. I will leave that up you your imaginations. Thanks for reading. As always please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome! Flames will be used to make S'mores. I love S'mores.


End file.
